(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to circuitry for electric supply to data centers. More specifically, it relates to circuit architecture providing redundant electric supply to data centers.
(b) Related Prior Art
Data centers consume considerably large amounts of electric power. The servers making up a data center need to be constantly supplied in electric power, i.e., in an uninterrupted manner. To a lesser extent, the same holds for other components such as fans and air conditioning which contribute to the functioning of the data center.
Redundancy is usually provided by doubling the equipment to ensure the uninterrupted operation of the data center. However, doubling the equipment is costly. This disadvantage is emphasized by the fact that redundant equipment is usually used in emergency cases only, i.e., it remains almost unused. In this industrial environment, allocating capital to power-generating equipment that occupies space, requires maintenance and otherwise has a very low capacity factor is undesirable.
There is therefore a need for redundancy in electricity supply that does not require capital-intensive equipment.